


The lipstick on your collar

by Tealshirt



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Break Up, Harry Is a Jerk, Infidelity, M/M, harry cheats, it get's sad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't need Harry to tell him where he had been. The evidence was obvious. Lipstick on his collar, hair mussed, shirt buttons ripped, hickey's on his neck. Peter had wanted to sock him in the nose as soon as he answered the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lipstick on your collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this quite literally came out of nowhere. I haven't posted anything in a while(okay finished anything and liked it enough to post). I wrote this is thirty minutes so please forgive me if there's any mistakes as it is not beta read. Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. Also if you feel like it needs any other tags, go ahead and tell me!

Peter had never felt so fucking angry and sad. He wanted to break everything in the apartment, but instead had settled for storming out in a fit of rage. It was rightly deserved rage. Fucking Harry, the prick.

Peter didn't need Harry to tell him where he had been. The evidence was obvious. Lipstick on his collar, hair mussed, shirt buttons ripped, hickey's on his neck. Peter had wanted to sock him in the nose as soon as he answered the door.

The woman he was hanging all over hadn't helped either. She was attractive, the kind of supermodel type that Harry had always gone for. She'd sneered at him and said, _"Oh, you must be Harry's roommate."_

Peter was blocking their entry to the apartment, offering to take Harry from her. Harry had an arm wrapped around her neck, and his sunglasses hanging off his nose. What made it worse is the way he'd barked at Peter.

"Fucking move Parker. I wanna sit on my own goddamn couch."

Peter had stepped aside at that, and let them pass. The woman had smirked at him like she'd won. Peter pushed the anger threatening to burst from his stomach down and glared at her, not even trying to hide it.

She deposited Harry on the sofa and squatted beside him. She was all over him, and she carefully wrote her number on the back of his hand.

"In case you're interested in another good time," she said. 

Then she stood and pressed a dirty kiss right on his lips, grabbed her purse and sauntered from the apartment, tipping her head at Peter as she passed. 

She opened the door and with a final nod at Peter, she said "Harry's roommate," and then she left.

Peter waited until he heard the _'climpty clompty'_ of her heels fade away and then immediately locked the front door. 

Slowly, he shuffled to stand in front of Harry, who looked like he was already slightly falling asleep. 

"What the fuck?" Peter asked, resisting the urge to tap his foot.

"What?" Harry had asked, the slight slur gone from his voice now.

"Who was that?"

Harry smiled slightly, and pulled down his sunglasses. His lips did that slight smirk/grin combination that always made Peter think lewd thoughts but right now only made Peter want to attack Harry with a chainsaw.

" _That_ was Caroline."

"That's great. Why were you hanging all over Caroline, Harry?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was obvious." 

Peter smiled tightly. "Well yes, I must say it was pretty obvious _why._  "

"Then why'd you ask? Come on Pete, use that big brain of yours."

"Don't! Don't-don't fucking call me 'Pete' like it's fine!" Yelled Peter, angrily waving his hands.

Harry sat on passively, not blinking. 

"What's your fucking problem? It was just a little fun!" Harry insisted, standing now. 

Even at full height, he was shorter than Peter. Peter was glad for the height advantage.

" _A little fun?_ A little fun! Oh, i'm sorry. Mr. Osborn, I thought you were cheating, but apparently it was just a 'little fun'."

"Mr. Osborn? Is that how it's gonna be now Petey?"

"Yes! Fucking yes! That is how it's gonna be now! You slept with someone else! Which brings about the question of how many others are there? How many times have you had 'a little fun' while i'm out saving the city?"

"How could I do that when i'm always here--like a good little housewife--biting my nails and hoping that you come home?!"

"Are you really though? Because lately it seems like your always working!" 

"Because I have a fucking job Peter! One that doesn't involve putting on a goddamn spandex suit and swinging around the city, or taking selfies!"

Peter clenched his fists, growled and stomped over to the coat rack by the front door, ripping his jacket down and sliding it on. 

Harry followed the whole way, practically on Peter's heels.

"Gonna fucking leave, Parker? Run away like the bitch you are? That seems to be all your good at, right? Running," Harry spit with venom in his voice.

Peter, cold glare aimed directly at Harry, heart in his throat, trying desperately to hide the way it was breaking, nodded.

"I guess that's why we worked together so well. We're both running from something. At least in my case, right now it's gonna be from you," Peter stuffed his wallet and keys into his pockets and turned to stare at Harry. "I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow. Don't be here."

Peter exited, leaving the door hanging open, hearing Harry's loud screech of rage, and glass shattering. Fear gripped him for a moment, but he pushed on refusing to look back. Inside he felt his heart being shredded. His chest felt hollow, and his throat felt like he'd swallowed gravel. 

Once in the elevator, he let the tears fall. They raced down in his face, and he held onto the wall for support. 

It was never meant to work out. Deep down, Peter always knew it wouldn't. He was too fucked up to love. He'd killed so many people, how could he think that someone would overlook that?

Harry wasn't exactly a saint either, something that had made Peter convinced that it would all be okay. How wrong he'd been, and now his heart was on the line.  

He spared his last bit of cash to get a cab all the way to Aunt May's. As soon as he'd entered, and she'd caught sight of him, he'd been wrapped in a warm hug. The wall he'd built tumbled down and he cried, clutching tightly to his Aunt for support.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/) that I occasionally actually do stuff on!


End file.
